Dark World 10: Eureka Vs Dharma
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: The Final Battle nears closer. The Eurekans travel to LA to find the Island where their friends are being held. Shawna and Grace face death if they don't join the President's cult of people. Luke deals with Annie and Ingrid problems and can't figure out why life is so hard. They just want to live again. Lives will Change, People will die, and the fate of the Eurekans is revealed.
1. Chapter 1: Good Vs Evil

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 10: Eureka Vs. Dharma**

Chapter 1:

**Luke's POV**

The café was silent. Everyone stared transfixed at the tablet that told us the fate of our friends. Shawna and Grace were kidnapped. They were taken by force and might have watched Alyssa being murdered. It was just a horrible thought that I almost threw up. I wobbled around on the floor a midst the crowded screams and cries. Ingrid was hugging Tessa and Cat while Joey and Rachel were calming Allison and the Eurekans down.

"Look, we need to get into Global Dynamics and trace them down." Myka said.

"I don't think I can make myself go in there." Allison said.

"We have too." Myka begged.

"Myks is right, it's our only hope." Pete agreed.

"Yeah," I said sadly.

"Fine," Allison said standing up. "Let's go."

I looked at Ingrid and then followed Allison out to the cars. She told me to get in with her. I got in the back seat with Zane and Jo. Jack was upfront with her. We lifted off the ground and zoomed off away from town. A fleet of cars followed us on our trek. She turned off of Main Street and drove up a lonely road. I saw several signs that said Bridge Out. I knew it was just beyond this. We drove through the invisibility field that protected Eureka from viewers in the sky. She tore past the empty gate and I saw Global Dynamics in pristine condition. Allison parked outside the entry way and got out. I looked at the broken down helicopter on the roof of Global. Car doors opened and the others joined us. Allison and Zane typed in codes and opened the doors. We filed in and saw the rotunda. The power was off, as it was in the rest of the town when we got here. Annie looked around and I saw her discomfort. This was where she'd almost been killed by zombies in the matrix. My mind flashed back to her being dragged away.

"I hate this place," she breathed.

I saw Ingrid scream as we hopped into the vents back then. I shook my head and followed Allison into the director's office. She pulled up a switch and the power returned in a low hum. Lights flicked on and a few busted open and sent sparks on the floor. Allison typed in a code and plugged in the tablet.

"Computer re-trace this video feed." Allison said.

"Tracing." The computer said.

We waited.

"How are things with you and Ingrid?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. One moment it's Ingrid…then it's Annie." I said.

"I feel you," Jack looked at Allison and then out to Zane in the rotunda.

"How did you know what to do?" I asked.

"I followed my heart." He said.

Allison smiled.

"Trace complete." The computer said.

"Where is it?" Allison asked.

"Video Origin was traced to cordonites directly in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Tracing processes were cut short as the source terminated itself. It vanished."

"What do you mean it vanished?" Allison asked it.

"The source vanished from it's location."

She shook her head and bit her finger.

"Where could it be coming from?" I asked.

"I think I know where we can find out." Jack said.

He ran into the rotunda and got everyone attention.

"It's obvious isn't it? I mean you've all been putting us under the rug for so long I didn't think you'd forget." Kate said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The Dharma Initaitve started on our island. Where else would they go?" Claire said.

"They're on the island?" I looked at Allison.

"It makes sense. The source vanished." She stood up.

"How do we trace it?" Allison asked them.

"There is a station in Los Angeles called the Lamp Post. It is the only way possible to track the island." Richard Alpert said.

"I guess we're going on a trip then." I said.

**Shawna's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked Earl.

"He's my second chance angel." Hunter Howson said.

"You're the president. Surely you wouldn't be that bad?" I said.

"You'd be surprised." He said.

"Shawna, you're part of something larger and I want to make this offer to you. Join us and we can rule the world."

"I can't join you!" I yelled.

"Shawna, think about it. This man is dangerous." Earl said to me worried. "You've been chosen for something. Now, god won't tell me what. But you all have a bigger destiny in mind. Of everyone why was it you all that ended up on that ship. You were just a bunch of Video Editors and filmers."

I considered that. It was weird after all. People like us didn't have things like that happen to us. Of everyone on Earth why was it us? Ingrid, of course. That was why.

"No, Ingrid may have brought you together. But God sent Ingrid on that journey. He knew it was part of her fate." Earl said.

"Just like it's your fate to decide between good or evil." President Howson said.

I cringed when I thought of his last name being the same as mine. Good Vs. Evil? What was I going to do. Frankly I just wanted to go back to 2013 and live happily. This was all too much for me to handle. I wanted to live in my small apartment with my best friend, Tessa, and make videos. I didn't want to have to deal with any of this. I wanted to actually LIVE.

"I want my life." I said.

"Pity," he said.

A bag was thrown over my head and I was dragged away. I screamed and kicked. Through the cracks I saw Earl yelling at Hunter Howson. I was tossed into a cell and I saw Grace. She was beaten up and had a cut mark on her arm. I hugged her and saw a camera in the corner. I glared at it.


	2. Chapter 2: I Was Going To Die

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 10: Eureka Vs. Dharma**

Chapter 2:

**Luke's POV**

Back on Main Street we broke off into groups. Only a few of us would go to the island in case something happened. That group was Me, Ingrid, Annie, Derek, Nathan, Allison, Jack, Zane, Jo, Kate, Sawyer, David, Myka, Steve and Pete. Everyone else was stuck here. We waited for Beverly to give us guns. Jack looked at the station and took in Eureka. His daughter Zoey walked up and hugged him. I saw Kevin and Jenna hug their mother, Allison. She kissed Jack and I saw Rhetta walked up to me.

"Be Careful," she said.

I smiled at her. Those brown eyes full of love wanted me to hug her. So I did. She let go and wiped a tear. Clay and Quinn hugged me next. They were practically my children. I hugged Clay and waved bye to Joey and Rachel. We got into the cars and drove out of Eureka. Main Street turned into forest. Soon we passed Allison and Jack's cabin in the woods. I sighed and looked at Annie, Ingrid, Zane and Jo in my car. Kate was driving our car. This was going to be a long night. The cars lifted up into the air and zoomed over the Oregon landscape. Soon we'd be in the ruins of Los Angeles and finding the lost Dharma Station.

**Clay's POV**

It felt like the end of the world was happening. We were waiting here for our loved ones to return with Shawna and Grace. It was the worst tension I'd ever experienced. Quinn bit her finger nails near me and tapped her other hand on the table of our house in North Eureka.

"Are you okay babe?" I asked.

"I'm worried about Nathan." She said.

"Me too," I said looking down at the living room walls.

On them were photos of Nathan and us. Quinn's graduation photos and Nathan's friends at the station that had been killed. It was all surreal, as every was now a days. Quinn leaned against her chair and pondered life. I stared at her fair skin and beautiful eyes. I wanted to reach over and kiss her. She was everything I ever wanted.

**Shawna's POV**

I tended to Grace's wounds with her by keeping them clean and away from the mold growing on some of the walls. She looked like she'd had it out with them. I rubbed my hand over her arm cuts and sighed. Why couldn't we just leave this year and go back to ours, Maybe we could make life different or just be able to go through it normally instead of having to fight in 2695, which was almost over now. It was December and it would be another year in the future soon. I thought about Canada, my own country. It was reduced to a few islands now. Matt and I were the old Canadians left on this planet thus far. The Eurekans were technically the only Americans left, since the people now living here were Dharmans. It was a confusing bit of life, this century was. Maybe if we had stayed life would have been different. Like our lives were some how connected with all of this chaos. Our absence could have changed history upon itself, caused the upset in the natural order of things and made all this happen. The world could have been normal if we stayed, maybe.

"Shawna, he's related to us." Grace said. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know. But he wants us to work with him." I said looking down.

I breathed out slowly and felt like crying, only I laughed instead. Grace stared at me confused. I laughed and felt the tears well up.

"Our lives are so messed up!" I cried/laughed.

"I…I know." Grace said.

"Like, why us? Of all people on Earth. It's always going to be a battle from now on. I just want to make videos and go to Starbucks. I want to call Bri, or poppy or Matt or Therese or any of my old friends. I want to be able to talk to my sister again and make my followers laugh. Is that too much to ask for?"

My brown curly hair fell in front of my face. I pushed it aside and looked up at the door. I remembered back to when I'd thought Tessa, my best friend had died. It was all so much to think about. Now she was alive and we were back to being Nanakitty. That was the nick name our YouTube friends had re-brought into this century to talk about us. It made me sad and happy all at the same time. I wanted to write poetry again and smile. Grace looked uncomfortable.

"I think we should join them." she said.

"What?" I looked at her mad.

"America is a lost cause. Why are we even fighting for it? Eureka is going to fall and everyone we love is going to die. We can save them and join the Dharma Nation." She said.

I stared at her baffled. She wanted to join Hunter in his empire? This was obsured. I got up and yelled at her.

"We can't trust them!"

"Says who? Beverly? I'm sorry, Shawna, but she's evil. She almost killed all of us at one point. She can't be trusted. These people, however, can be. I really think so."

"What happened to you? I'd never betray my friends. I'm a Eurekan for life now. I'll fight for America and Canada and the world. He wants world domination. Grace, he's evil."

"It's really a pity Shawna." Hunter walked through the door.

"What is?" I glared angrily.

"Well, if you aren't going to join us…then I'm afraid we'll have to kill you." He said.

"I tried." Grace said.

I gaped at her and back against the wall.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure your friends are here to see this." Hunter winked.

I backed up further and felt my heart pound into my throat. I was going to die.


	3. Chapter 3: Lamp Post, QUICK!

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 10: Eureka Vs. Dharma**

Chapter 3:

**Luke's POV**

Los Angeles was a different place now. We flew into the city from the southern edge. Ingrid and Myka pointed to the general area of where the warehouse where the Dharma created the zombie plague inside the matrix was at. We flew directly into the heart of the city, close to Pier 9. Allison landed the car softly on the ground and we tumbled out. Kate looked around on a tablet from Eureka and found the ruins of the church. I helped them dig through the partial ruins until we found the old door that lead down inside.

**Annie's POV**

Kate led us down into the boules of the old church. Musty mildew spread around in the air and I coughed. Ingrid covered her face in a designer scarf she had with her. I looked at her and Luke. They were back to being friendly with each other. I saw Luke smile and I heard her laugh. Allison walked by and smiled at me. I smiled back and walked down them. I heard a door open and saw the station to find the island. I never realized how fast life can move until now. Just six months ago we were getting use to the 27th century and figuring it all out. Now we were about to attack Dharma Officials and rescue a hostage. This was my area of expertise.

"Welcome to the Lamp Post." Kate said.

We all walked into the cob webbed building. She flipped on a few switches and the lights came on. I saw a map of the earth on the ground and around thirteen marks.

"Stand clear!" Sawyer said.

We all stepped back and watched a pendulum sway back and forth. It must have been hidden in a secret compartment near us. I watched computers whirl and engines rumble. It was plain that this place was built by the Dharma Initiative in the early 70's. I looked at the map and saw It remark a spot on the ground. I looked at Kate, David and Sawyer's faces.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That's the exact location it was at when we crashed landed on the island in 2004." Kate said.

"I'll be damned." Sawyer said. "Seven hundred years later and it's back to it's spot."

"It shows that we really are meant for something greater." David said.

I leaned up against the wall and crossed my arms.

"Do you have the coordinates?" Myka asked.

"Absolutely." Kate said. "We can leave now."

"Great." I said.

With another glance at Ingrid and Luke, I walked out of the Lamp Post station and out of the church.

**Jason's POV**

Katherine pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I kissed back with a fierce force that could almost rival her vampire ways. She laughed and bit into my neck. I cringed at the pain but she compelled me to think it was fun. We were half-naked and wasted on booze we found in the house. After killing thousands or millions of people, it seemed like the thing to do. She threw a bottle of Smirnoff at the wall and it shattered. I laughed and rolled over onto the ground. The sun was rising on the little town called Eureka. Mostly everyone was at Global Dynamics reading about our past lives.

"Wanna get frisky?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know do I?" I asked.

"Oh yes, you do." She smiled.

**Claudia Donovan's POV**

"Hey look at this!" I yelled to Tiffany and the others that came with me.

"What is it?" Chad Sugg asked.

"An article about you guys." I said.

They gathered around me and read it.

**_Numerous reports have brought officials to declare a kidnapping cult of people to be responsible for the disappearance of several United States Citizens. As the plague has evened out, people regained contact with their loved ones in 2013. A group of survivors, formerly Video- Bloggers on the popular site YouTube, have gone missing. Ingrid Nilson was last reported being seen in Virginia along with her friends and fiancé, Lucas Conard. The YouTuber's remaining family have declared them missing and kidnapped. After being on the phone with Luke and then hearing nothing, Becky Conard thinks her son was taken._**

**_ "We were talking about him coming home when the phone call ended and we haven't heard from him since." –Becky Conard._**

**_The FBI has issued a warrant for their rescue and has placed them with the other missing people from places all around America and Canada, like Police Detectives in Oklahoma City and Government agent, Ann Catherine Walker and her sister Danielle and co-workers. The president says he is shocked at the rate of disappearances and is investing this thoroughly. In other news, NASA is inspecting the lauch of an unidentified air craft. They say it's vanished into thin air and officials ponder if they have something to do with each other. More New to follow._**

**_ -CNN, November 15_****_th_****_, 2015._**

"Look at that, out of all of us and Luke and Ingrid are still the only ones mentioned." Tiffany shook her head.

"I don't think the world likes the rest of us very much," Cat said.

"Yeah, it's all about Luke and Ingrid. We're never mentioned." Joey said.

I laughed at them and looked for more information on our past lives.


	4. Chapter 4: I Was Okay

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 10: Eureka Vs. Dharma**

Chapter 4:

**Luke's POV**

Allison flew us across the water at top notch. The island was located roughly between Australia and Los Angeles. If we hurried we could make it before dark. If we weren't it would be dark and we would loose our element of surprise. I looked at the pacific ocean and remembered seeing the ocean beneath me when we were flying to England. I looked back at some of the same faces on that plane. Allison, Annie and Pete. It felt strange. I flashed back to their grimy faces on that plane.

_"You'll love New America." I had told Annie._

_"Really?" She asked. "What's so special about this town?"_

_"Well for starters I'm there," I winked. "Uh, we have a really good economy and stuff. I mean I love the place."_

_"Well someone has got some swagger now, ha! Well it sounds lovely, especially since you're there." She said._

I looked up and saw Annie look at me faintly. She glanced into my eyes and brushed me aside. I had hurt her and Ingrid at once without meaning to do so. I sighed and pushed myself into the car seat.

"Where would they be?" Ingrid asked.

"Dharmville probably. It's where the Dharma Initiative set up their town back in the day. It's surrounded by a fence that can fry someone's brain." Kate said.

"It's sure a sight." Saywer said.

"Oh, yeah. Sawyer lived there in the 70's when the island went back in time." Kate called.

"Oh, of course. Why would I expect anything normal from this place." I said.

Sawyer and Kate smiled.

**Quinn's POV**

Clay's smile made me have hope. I'd overcome more than most people here. I'd had a child, who was now dead and gone…who knew where her descendants were now…or should I say mine? It was such a strange thought. Someone that died could have been related to me. Now they were gone and I'd never get the chance to meet them. I'd fought zombies with my travelling Glee Club and married Clay. I ran from werewolves and even saw vampires. I went to heaven and came back from ANOTHER timeline. I was Quinn Norman. I was invincible. Like I said, his smile though, it gave me hope that everything would be okay. He was such a loving person. He'd lost his family way before this all started. Luke, Ingrid and Rhetta were all he had left in the world and now me and his son and soon to be child. I was six months pregnant and would be due in three months, well almost two since the end of the month was coming. We didn't know what it's gender was because we were too nervous to find out. We had a few names picked out, but they were unsure names. It was a big deal. Our child would be born in the 27th Century while we were born in the 20th. That was a seven hundred year difference. I couldn't process that. Hell, even Nathan was born in the 23rd Century when Beverly raised him and the others outside of the Matrix. It was strange to know he had grown up watching me plugged in. I shook my head. Nathan would be okay. I would be okay. Clay would be okay. We would all be okay. We would make it through this. We would have normal lives back. At last. We would. Going back to normal. Starting schools up. Having dinners with friends and going out and hanging with friends like we all did in New America for nine years. It was going to be okay. I smiled.

**Tanya's POV**

Jim and I ate some chips(Fries) at café diem. I was nervous eating for our friends who had just gone out to fight the President. Jim touched my hand and patted it. I looked up at him and saw Fleur and Mike waving in the distance. They were with Liam Payne and Emma Watson. We were the only British ones around. It was strange since most of the people here were from America. Then there were us and the Canadians. It seemed strange. But I guess we were all New Americans.

"Emma and Liam have some news!" Fleur ran up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're getting married." Liam said.

I knew they had both taken a fancy to each other once we woke up. They were both big time famous and good looking. I looked at Emma's hand and saw a shiny diamond ring from the Jewelry store down the street. I gaped at it.

"It's beautiful!" I said.

"Isn't it?" Fleur and Emma said at once.

I laughed and the boys rolled their eyes. I looked over at the end of the café. If I wasn't mistaken…Danielle Walker and Matt Watts were on a date. They looked happy. I smiled at them and then saw Jason and Katherine walk in. They were holding hands. Following them were Clay and Quinn. All these relationships! It was crazy. Soon there wouldn't be a single person in Eureka.

"Alyssa's memorial service is scheduled for after they rescue Shawna and Grace." Claire walked up.

I guess I forgot about here. She was from Australia so there was something different. I smiled at them all and felt at peace. I pushed my food aside and allowed myself to girl out.

**Luke's POV**

There it was…the island. I saw the tropical trees and felt the evil surround it. We landed on HydraIsland and got out. Ingrid stretched her arms and smiled faintly at me. In that moment I knew it was her I loved. I'd tell her soon. I wanted to now, but it was all too soon. Kate, Sawyer and David gathered us together. We were by a ruined airfield that had been once destroyed. I didn't know how. There was a ruined building with the Dharma Symbol. I looked to Kate.

"We take the cars to the main island. Sneak into the DharmaVillage after hiking to our old camp and then bust in with all the force we have." She said.

I was ready.


	5. Chapter 5: I Don't Blame You, Annie

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 10: Eureka Vs. Dharma**

Chapter 5:

**Luke's POV**

The night crept upon us as we landed on the main island. I looked around and felt the eyes of lost souls watching us. Kate said this place was haunted at the extreme. I felt the strangeness and walked with them to their old camp. It was a vivid hike through lush terrain and sandy beaches. We came upon the ruined wreckage of Oceanic Flight 815 after three hours and walked over the rubble and plane parts. The wing of the plane had deteriorated and turned colorless. I saw the Oceanic Symbol on the hull and shook my head. When we came onto their old camp we found it in ruins as well. It was something you'd expect after 700 hundred years. Kate walked to her old tent and then to Jack's. I saw the memories dance across her eyes. I walked with the group to their old base area. We took a moment to catch our breath and drink and eat.

"This is where you lived?" Myka asked.

"In the start there were forty-right of us. Only twelve made it out, and half of them weren't from Oceanic 815. I suppose Rose and Bernard died here at their camp up north." Kate said.

"Suppose so." Sawyer said.

I saw David looking at his parents tent, Jack and Juliet. He sighed and asked if we were ready. I looked up at the moon then nodded. The impressive amounts of guns and ammunition we had made our small pity group seem bigger. We handed the guns out and then started up the trail to the DharmaVillage.

**Grace Deacon's POV**

President Hunter Howson seemed sure we would make it through this. He had guns and men everywhere. We could easily take them out. It hurt to think that, but they were a lost cause. They would die regardless. I took a sip of wine from the couch I was sitting on and looked at Hunter. He glared through the window. His blonde hair whirled in the wind. He was wearing a white cloth made shirt with tan khakis that he found in the closet of this house. I'd changed to and felt more comfortable. I took another sip and saw one of his men walk by the window. The front door of the small Dharma house opened and two guards walked inside.

"They are walking up the ridge." They said.

"Good, bring Shawna to me." he said with a wave of his hand.

They bowed and left us alone.

"So Grace, tell me about your husband? Henry. There wasn't much about him."

"He was a repairman and scientist and director of Global Dynamics in Eureka. He was a wonderful man and taught me how to betray my friends. We sent secret information to Beverly before this started and when the timeline change happened he was different. He was better and nicer but we had to rekindle our relationship. I loved him, but he died in the zombie plague inside the Matrix. Beverly said she cremated his body." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Oh it's okay. It happened nearly seven hundred years ago." I said.

He smiled.

I heard Shawna screaming as they took her from the hidden bunker we held her in. She cried as well. When they threw her on the floor, I saw she was bleeding and covered in dirt. For the short time she had been here, she'd tried to escape far to often. I'd hoped she'd join us…but I knew she wouldn't. She was too proud and loyal to her friends. It made her weak and the enemy.

"When did you become a traitor, Grace?" She asked me when she lifted her head up.

I saw the bruises and cuts on her forehead. They spitted blood onto the floor. Two guards hit her with bats when she did. Hunter held up his hand and they stopped. She cried and moaned. I closed my eyes and turned my head. The guards handcuffed her to the table and left us alone. Hunter knelt down beside her.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Will you join us?" he asked.

"Never." She glared with so much hate.

"Pity," he slapped her.

She fell onto the floor and cried harder. He walked over to me and poured more wine.

**Annie's POV**

We walked up a ridge near a tree. Kate said we were a good thirty minutes away now. I could feel the anxiety rising up inside of me. What would happen? This all seemed surreal. We hiked past a tree and then past vines. Sawyer and Kate recounted things that happened around here.

"Charlie…hanging…hatch….smoke monster….fence…Jacob." were along those lines.

I looked at Luke a head of me. Ingrid was a few people ahead of him. So at least they weren't together. I pushed myself up a rock and Luke grabbed my hand. When I was safely up he helped Myka and Pete. I walked ahead of them and found myself next to Ingrid.

"Whatever happens, I'm sorry for everything." I said.

"No…I am." She looked at me.

"How do you mean?" I asked.

"We were friends and you thought Luke was adorable back then. I told you that you'd both make a good couple if we weren't dating. You must have taken that to heart. So don't blame yourself."

"Wow. I…I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just worry about rescuing Shawna and Grace."

"O…Okay." I said looked forward.

There were columns sticking out of the ground a few hundred feet ahead. We were there.


	6. Chapter 6: Shawna! Run!

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 10: Eureka Vs. Dharma**

Chapter 6:

**Shawna's POV**

Hunter and Grace talked on the couch. I felt my bruised bones and cuts all around me. They stung. I coughed and sputtered.

_"Ma!" I called to Tessa._

_"Shawn!" Tessa called back._

_"It's Shawn-a!" I yelled._

_"Okay, Canadian." She laughed._

I kept seeing flashbacks. I could see Tessa and I's CD we made. I saw Matt, Therese and I hanging out at my old job. I saw Matt jump into the pool and Therese and I being gangster. I saw my old YouTube web series _Growing up Granger. _These were the things that kept me alive. Then the more important things like New America.

_"I guess I'll live on Los Angeles Street with you!" I hugged Tessa._

_"Yay! Roommates!" she called._

_"It'd be lonely on Canada Boulevard anyway." I shrugged._

I saw Rachel and Joey secretly dating and Quinn/Clay and Luke/Ingrid's wedding. I saw the other timeline and the warehouses we blew up. The Amazon Rainforest and the jungle men who died.

Suddenly there was a loud whirl that came from the jungle. I perked up and heard it die down.

"They've shut off the fence." Hunter stood up. "It's time for your execution."

"No, please!" I cried.

"Sorry Shawna, your time is up. Alls fair in love and war."

"No, I…I'll be a maid. Just please don't kill Me." warm tears rolled down my cut face.

"Oh okay." He walked off.

I sighed and laid back.

"Take her outside and ready her for execution." He said.

I screamed and felt my hands being untied. I was dragged out of the living room. I saw Grace's face. It was of disgust. Whether it was for her or me I didn't know. I held onto the door and felt a boot dig into my shoulder. I screamed and was pulled out into the center of Dharma Ville. I screamed as loud as I could. They took me to a water pump behind the house and hosed me down. The blood and mud came off instantly. I was clean at least. That was one thing good.

"Shawna here." Grace ran up to me..

I looked at her hand. She had a piece of Chocolate cake. My lips smacked against each other. I was starving. It wasn't such a horrible thing to do before I died. I took it and felt its warm gooey flavor. She fed me another bite and I washed it down with water from the tap. Then the guard threw me over his shoulder. I screamed again and kicked against him with my boots. Grace looked away and walked inside to Hunter. I screamed and cried. I thrashed and blurted for help.

**Luke's POV**

We arrived at the fence. I started to continue when Kate and Sawyer held me back.

"It will kill you." They said.

They walked over to the control panel and typed in the code. The hatch came up and they turned the knob down. A long whirl sounded and slowly died. I looked at the others and saw their worry.

"Come on." Kate ran through.

We followed her into the forest behind the fence and heard a scream. I stopped and knew the scream.

"Shawna." Ingrid breathed.

"Christ." I took off in a run.

The darkness was all around us. I dodged trees and cut over vines. The other pursued me at a quick pace. A hand stopped me from running out into the village. We duck and dispersed. I hid behind a bush with Kate and Steve. I peered over. The village was illuminated in lights. I scanned the buildings for a sign of Grace or Shawna.

"Help!" Shawna cried.

I looked up and saw Shawna kicking against a man. He was carrying her into the center of the village. I saw Grace with the president. She had her arms crossed and looked un hurt.

"What's going on?" I looked at Kate.

"No idea," she said.

We peered over more and saw Shawna being thrown onto the ground. She cried and rolled over. She pushed herself upward and tried to run off.

"Ah ah ah," the president said taking out a gun.

"No." I cried in a whisper. "No, no, no. Not Shawna!"

**Shawna's POV**

Running had done nothing. Hunter held me back and I saw the gun in his hand. Grace looked me over and sat on a bench. I elbowed Hunter and took off in a sprint. He shot a bullet near me and I rolled onto the ground. I got up and saw Luke in the bushes. He was just barely visible. I got up and ran at him. A guard tackled me to the ground. My arm felt broken now. I pushed him off and saw Luke duck down. He had a gun, I saw it. I laughed and felt my brown hair being pulled. Luke appeared out of the trees and shot the guard down. I ran to him and saw guards behind him. I screamed and they grabbed him. Ingrid and Annie appeared and screamed.

"Run!" he screamed.

"Oh god!" I put my hands in my hair.

How many of them were here? They shouldn't have come in such great numbers. They'll wipe us all out. I screamed and started to run. More guards ran at me.

"Shawna! Run!" Luke cried.

"I'm trying." I said.

I ran into the tree line and found a gun. I shot the guard holding Luke. He ran to me and we took off into the darkness. I was free!

"Grace is working with them!" I said.

"What?" he looked stunned.

"President Hunter Howson, is related to me and Grace. I said I wouldn't work with him and he said he would kill me. Grace joined gracefully." I cried.

"That traitor," he seethed.

We ran together into the darkness away from the village.


	7. Chapter 7: Ingrid and Steve

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 10: Eureka Vs. Dharma**

Chapter 7:

**Ingrid's POV**

I ran by myself. Steve was somewhere near me. I could hear his frantic cries. I felt like crying myself. Luke could be dead. I didn't hear a gun shot though. I ran deeper into the forest and found myself at the docks. I looked around and Steve crashed into me. We rolled onto the wooden dock. Dharma Crates blocked us from above. I heard Dharma Guards yell and run by us. I sighed and he looked at me.

"Oh my god!" he cried.

"We need to get out of here. " I said.

"I know!" he looked around and licked his lips.

"The water!" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"We can swim to the cars!" I said.

"Oh my god! Yes!" he started to the water.

A gun shot pierced the water. We looked up and saw Grace. She was pointing at gun at us. I gaped. What was she doing.

"Get up!" she screamed.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"I'm saving my skin, come on get up!" she screamed.

When we didn't comply she shot the water again.

We walked up slowly and looked around at the trees. I glanced at Steve. When Grace lowered her gun a little we ran into the trees. She sent shots out and cursed. I laughed, we'd gotten away.

I ran into the village area and looked around. Steve came out near me. We ducked inside an empty building. I thrashed around and looked for a place to hide. I heard Grace run into the house. We looked at each other and hid inside the bedrooms. I hid under a bed and kept myself from crying.

**Shawna's POV**

Luke and I ran up to the fence. I looked around and then guards emerged from the trees. I cried. They grabbed Luke and I. My arms were restricted and I was being carried. I screamed for help. Luke did the same. We called for our friends. Vines and trees whipped at my face. I screamed and then I saw the village. Hunter was standing exactly where he was standing before. They threw me in front of him and released Luke. I thrashed around and heard a gun shot. I thought it was at me, but it was more far off. Luke looked around and then was forced to look at Hunter and me.

**Ingrid's POV**

Grace ran into the room I was at. She pulled the bed back and I came out. I kicked her to the floor and she fell. She dropped her gun. I punched her in the face and she bit my hand. I cursed and she got her gun. She aimed the gun at me. I gasped and backed up against the wall. Steve ran into the room. She turned the gun to him and sent out a bullet. He stared into the room for a few more minutes. He looked down as blood poured out of his chest. He landed on the floor and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"I love you Steve. You've been a great friend." I cried.

"Goodbye….I…Ingrid." his eyes closed and blood rolled around on the floor.

I screamed and Grace looked at me next.

**Myka's POV**

Pete, Jo and I ran to the bushes and heard the gun shot. We looked around. Shawna and Luke were still standing in the center of the village. I looked around. Down at the last house I saw a window break. Someone was fighting in there. I heard another gun shot and the fighting stopped. I cried out and Pete held me. Who knew how many of us had been killed.

**Ingrid's POV**

Grace pulled me up by the hair. I screamed and kicked her. She fell back. I ran into the living room. I found a vase and threw it at Grace. She dodged it and ran at me. She tackled me. We landed on the coffee table. It shattered beneath us and a TV came on. Static filled the room. I rolled on top of her and punched her in the face. She pushed me off. I reached for a wooden stick. She shot at me and I kicked the gun out of her hand. It flew into the kitchen. I crawled over to it. I pushed myself up and Grace raced past me. I got up and picked a pan up. I hit Grace. She fell onto the cabinet. I hit it again and it connected with the pipe. Water spurted out of the facet and flew into our faces. I slipped and threw the pan. It flew out the window. Glass shattered onto the floor. I screamed and slipped. Grace fell and we pulled at each others hair. I clawed at her eyes and she screamed. She kicked me in the gut. I slid back and hit the cabinet. She tried to get up and fell onto the ground. I held the cabinet and pushed myself up. Water was everywhere. I ran into the living room. She ran at me and tackled me. She pushed me up against a wall. I pushed her off and pulled her hair. She screamed again and punched me. I cried and kicked outward. She fell back and broke the TV. She screamed and pushed herself up. I had to admit. She was tough. I looked for a weapon and felt her pin me again. I cried out and felt the air escape my lungs. I coughed and breathed in. Grace stepped back and picked up her gun. I kicked her down. Warm tropical air mixed with the water. Grace turned around and send a bullet into my stomach. I coughed and fell to the floor. I felt the blood pour out of me. I cried and doubled over.

"You shouldn't have come." Grace said. "They never did anything to you."

"You just shot me Grace." I said.

She sent another bullet into my stomach. I screamed.


	8. Chapter 8: Disaster Strikes

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 10: Eureka Vs. Dharma**

Chapter 8:

**Luke's POV**

A gunshot pierced the night. I flinched and held my breath. I wanted this to be over with. President Hunter Howson looked around then shot the air with his gun. I flinched again.

"I'm sorry Luke." Shawna said.

"Don't be!" I said.

"This is my fault." She cried.

"No, it's not. He took you and Grace and killed Alyssa." I said

"Oh god, why cant this just all end." She said.

"It will, we'll make it through this though." I said.

Hunter turned to Shawna. He put the gun shaft to her temple. I screamed and Shawna cried. This was Shawna Howson we are talking about. The girl from Canada that everyone referred to as Nanada on YouTube. This was the same girl that made the videos with Tessa and Matt. The girl that saved Ingrid in the Amazon and found me in Red River. I saw her face and our memories we share together flashed before me. I cried.

"It's okay." I said.

"Don't forget me. Tell everyone I love them. Tell Tessa she's my best friend. Oh, Luke you're so nice. I'm going to miss you." She was hysterically crying.

I screamed and tried to free myself to save her. The guards pulled me back and Hunter cocked the gun. Shawna was crying. She stared at me. I mouthed that I loved her and she let a tear fall down her face. Hunter pulled the trigger. She screamed and fell to the island ground. I screamed.

**Allison's POV**

Shawna fell to the ground. The president held the gun to Luke. I aimed the rifle up to his chest. I'd have to make this at the right moment. I breathed out and looked through the lens.

"Come out!" He called.

"Hey!" Annie appeared.

The president spun around. I shot the gun and felt it push against my shoulder. Jack, Zane and Sawyer approved and I watched the president fall to the ground. The guards started to run but Annie shot them down. Luke fell to his knees and looked at Shawna. He screamed into the air and cried. Rain poured down on us. Annie knelt down by him. It was finally over. Or so I thought.

**Annie's POV**

I knelt down by Luke. Shawna's dead body was motionless in front of us. Rain tumbled down on us. I saw the others emerge from the forest they walked to us and all knelt by us. Some hugged Luke and others cried. Nathan came out of the forest and walked to us.

"I'm sorry, Luke." He said.

Luke didn't say a word. I looked up at him and saw a figure run up to him. I started to scream when a gun shot rang out. Nathan fell to the ground. Behind him was Grace Deacon. Jack stood up and shot her.

"I'm sorry." He told her afterwards.

Luke and I ran to Nathan. He was coughing up blood.

"Tell my…P…parents…tell them I love…love them. I…In…Gri….House." his eyes blanked over.

Luke screamed again and cried. He got up and sniffed. He ran into a house and started tearing things apart. I felt his anger along with him. It was over. There was no need to kill Nathan. I let the rain seep into my clothes. I wanted to vanish into air. I heard a clatter a few houses down. I got up and walked over to it. Allison and Luke watched me enter it. I looked around and on the floor was a dying Ingrid. I screamed for help. Kate and Jo ran to me.

"Oh god," Jo said.

"Quick, is she still alive." Kate asked.

"Yes, why?" I asked leaning to Ingrid.

She looked at me worried. She was bleeding out quickly. Thunder boomed above us and she coughed up blood.

"We need to get her to the heart of the Island. It's the only chance we have." Kate said.

I hoisted Ingrid up with Jo and Kate's care. I glanced into the back bedroom. Steve was dead and had bled out a lot. We walked outside. Luke saw us and his face went cold.

"She's alive." I called. "We're going to the heart of the island."

"What?" Luke cried.

"To save her!" Kate screamed.

Sawyer ran over to us and placed her in a vechile that looked like a futuristic golf cart. He and Kate zoomed off leaving us to worry about what would happen. Luke cried. I walked over to him and hugged him. He resisted and screamed. I pulled him in tighter. Behind him I saw Derek crying. Allison was tending to him. Myka and Pete ran into the house and screamed. They found Steve.


	9. Chapter 9: A New Chapter Can Begin

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 10: Eureka Vs. Dharma**

Chapter 9:

**Kate's POV**

Sawyer drove the golf cart machine into the bamboo forest. I saw a skeleton and cried. It was Jack. I cried hard and saw his deteriorated clothes on him. I screamed and buried my head into Sawyer's arm. We came to the Heart of the island. I saw the golden light shine out at us. I couldn't help but smile at It's beauty. My hair fizzed up as I pulled Ingrid out. Sawyer ran over to the cave entrance. He ran back to me and pulled a wire out. He attatched it to a tree and took it to the cave entrance. I took Ingrid's body over to him. He tied her up and grabbed her.

"Be careful." I said.

"Always am." He nodded.

He took Ingrid down into the cave.

**Sawyer's POV**

Ingrid groaned as I carried her down into the heart of the island. The heart of the craziness that was this place. I saw the warm golden light. Her eyes darted over to it. We lowered deeper into cave.

"It's okay, You'll be okay." I told her.

She cried and I saw blood pour from her insides. I moved quicker. I couldn't help but think that this was the place Jack had basically been killed. He was wounded here. We came onto the floor and I saw the place for the first time. It was a wide cavern with a old pool of golden light. The heart of the island. I dragged Ingrid over to it. I looked around and then followed my gut instinct. I placed her inside the pool of water. She screamed and disappeared underneath the water. I sat back against a pillar and sighed. I looked around remembering being above this place years ago. It was such a different time and different circumstance. They were going to save or destroy the island. Jack had saved it though. Because it saved us all. Luckily a few of us had escaped.

**Ingrid's POV**

Sawyer pushed me in the water and I felt my skin burn. Everything slipped away. I opened my eyes and I was on a plane.

_"Where am I?" I asked._

_"You're headed to New York?" a bigger woman next to me said._

_I looked around. Behind me I saw Luke smiling at his seat with a few other YouTubers. I recognized this day. I looked at the plane chat log and found an invitation. It was from Luke inviting me to join the youtubers chat. I accepted and joined in._

_"Hey, What's your name?" –Luke_

_"It's Ingrid, Ingrid Nilson." –I typed._

_When we landed in New York, I got my bag and headed out. It was in the moments when I walked out that I saw Luke. He smiled at me. I waved and he walked over._

_"So you're Missglammorazzi. Hi, I'm Luke Conard." He said._

_"I know, my mom watches you." I said._

_He laughed. _

I opened my eyes in the pool and saw more visions play back.

_We were standing at the atler. Quinn and Clay had just said their i-dos. Now it was our turn. I saw the courtyard of Buckingham Palace. We had been invited here to get married. I saw the Queen off in the distance._

_"Do you Ingrid Nilson, take Lucas Conard to be your husband through sick and trouble until death?" the pastor asked._

_"I do."_

_"And do you Lucas Conard accept Ingrid Nilson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" _

_"I do." He smiled._

_"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_Luke and I kissed. The future residents of New America and the British clapped. _

_I knew I loved Luke. _

I surfaced from the pool. I was healed. There weren't any bullets. Sawyer helped me up. I was completely dry to. I looked around.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"The island fixed you." He said.

"So we can go home!" I asked.

"Not exactly…" he looked at me.

**Luke's POV**

The three of them returned after an hour. The rain had stopped and the sun was rising. I saw Ingrid fully recovered. The others gasped and cheered.

"Amazing, can we fix the others?" Annie asked.

"No…you have to still be alive." Kate said.

I ran to Ingrid and picked her up. I spun her around.

"I choose you Ingrid." I said.

"I love you too Luke," she kissed me. "But you don't choose me."

"What? Yes I do. I love you." I looked confused.

"Luke, the island healed me and I can never leave this place." She said.

"I… I don't understand." I sat her down.

"The island is connected with her. So she can't leave." Kate said. "If she does, she dies."

"Then I'll stay with you." I said.

"No…" Ingrid told me.

"Excuse me? Why?" I said.

"Because Luke, I love you and I'm setting you free." She said. "Move on. Be with Annie. Live your life. This is my prison. I'm not going to make you live it." She said.

"No, i don't mind." I said.

"Luke Conard, get off this island." she barked.

"I cant leave you alone?" I said.

"We're staying." Kate and Sawyer said.

"Me too," David said.

"I'll go get Claire, Hugo, Ben, Aaron and Richard. Plus our things." Sawyer said.

"Then I guess this is goodbye, Luke." Ingrid said. "My chapter is up. Now it's you two."

I looked at Annie. She smiled at me. I looked back to Ingrid. She nodded and I hugged her. She laughed and giggled.

"I'll think about you all the time." she said.

"You too, Chunk," I said.

"You're silly Mister." She giggled.

I shook my head. Ingrid was an amazing person.

"Goodbye, Ingrid. I love you." I said.

"Bye dad," Derek said.

"What? You aren't coming?" I asked.

"I lost my friends. I can't go back." He said.

"Then bye." I hugged him. "It was a pleasure knowing you."

"Back atcha dad. Tell Ian I said bye."

"Will do." I said.

I hugged Kate and David next.

"Tell my twin I said bye." David said, referring to Clay.

"Okay." I laughed.

"Bye Mr. Conard. Have a wonderful life." Kate hugged me.

"Bye Kate." I said.

We carried the dead to the car and piled them in the truck. It was a sick job but they had to be buried In Eureka. The others got in the car. I looked back at the island. Ingrid stood in front of me. I kissed her and hugged her tight. I was glad she was moving on. Our time was up. But I knew we'd see each other again. Sawyer got in the car. Annie tugged on my shoulder. She smiled at me. I looked at Ingrid. She smiled at me. I smiled back and got in the car. We lifted off and drove out to sea. Today was something else. But Ingrid and I's chapter was finally over. A new one can begin.


	10. Chapter 10: Quinn's Baby

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 10: Eureka Vs. Dharma**

Chapter 10:

**Annie's POV**

We landed in Eureka after a few hours of flying. I looked at Luke. It was strange to think we'd just killed a bunch of people hours ago. It was almost like it didn't happen. On Main Street people gathered around us. We got out and I saw Clay and Quinn. When we shut the door I knew Clay knew.

"Where is Nathan?" Quinn asked.

Luke looked away from her.

"Oh god," she gripped Clay.

"It's okay." Clay said.

"No, my water just broke." Quinn said with wide eyes.

I gasped. It was two months early.

"Get her in the car." Allison said.

Clay, Quinn, Annie and I got back in the car. Allison sped away to Global Dynamics. It was where the hospital was. The others followed behind in other vehicles.

"Just breathe." Clay said.

Quinn screamed. We swerved into the parking lot of Global Dynamics. Allison threw the door open. Quinn stumbled out. We walked her inside. I saw Claudia and a few others gathered in the director's office.

"When did you get back?" Claudia asked.

"Just now." We hit the elevator button.

It dinged and we hobbled inside. Allison took us down to the Hospital wing. The doors opened and I saw the familiar area where I had died inside the Matrix the first time. Funny, I'd defeated death twice.

"Get her up on the table." Allison instructed.

"Okay," Clay and I did so.

Annie helped Allison get ready. They got things ready. Quinn screamed. Claudia, Cat, Joey, Meghan, and Tessa came down and looked at Quinn. Quickly they walked back out.

"Quinn how far apart are your contractions…never mind she's crowning." Allison said. "I need you to push."

"Come on honey, push!" Clay said.

Quinn screamed and pushed. Annie and I watched from afar. Allison was ready to collect the baby. I saw a machine had automatically connected to Quinn's heart rate. Quinn screamed. Soon there was the sound of a baby. Annie and I held hands. Allison held the baby girl out. Quinn cried and Allison cut the cord and washed the baby off. After thirty minutes she gave the baby over to Quinn and Clay.

"What's her name?" Annie asked.

"We were going to surprise you both," Clay said.

"How do you mean?" I asked him.

"You and Ingrid, I mean. Where is she?" He asked.

"She's on the island." I said.

"Oh god," Quinn said.

"No, she's fine." I said.

"Well this is Alexis Ingrid Norman." Quinn smiled at her baby. "I just loved Ingrid's name."

"Me too," I said. "I always thought it was interesting."

They smiled at their baby. I smiled at Annie.

"Can we come in yet? It's killing us!" Claudia yelled through the door.

"Yes, Come in!" Annie called.

The town ran inside the room and gathered around the four of us.

"She's so precious." Claudia said.

"What's her name?" Zane asked. "She's got Clay's eyes."

"It's Alexis," Quinn said laughing.

Just as they'd lost a child. They'd gained one. Life was a miraculous thing.

"You did good babe," Jack said to Allison.

"Thanks Hon," she slapped his face.

"Oh you washed those, right?" he asked.

I laughed. Annie looked at me. I looked into her eyes. We kissed.


	11. Chapter 11: An End To Dark World

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Dark World 10: Eureka Vs. Dharma**

Chapter 11:

**Luke's POV**

A year can do a lot of things. That's how much time had passed since we finally got rid of the Dharma Initiative. Sawyer left the night Alexis was born with Claire, Aaron, Ben, Hugo, Richard and their luggage. We haven't heard from them since. I know Ingrid is okay though. I mean is was a Conard after all. So she'd be okay. I'd proposed to Annie three weeks ago and we were planning our wedding. It was finally normal again. That wasn't all, Katherine and Jason were getting married, Elaina and Stefan were too, and Matt and Danielle, Jack and Allison, Zane and Jo, Myka and Pete, Tiffany and Chad, Joey and Rachel and Emma Watson and Liam Payne had gotten married. It was a big happy world now. Bonnie was going to Europe with Damon to search for the three witches of old, whatever that means, and to find the cure for vampirism. I couldn't be happier with my life.

We'd had our funerals the following week we got back. Everyone was sick and depressed for nearly a month. But after that month ended we all realized they wouldn't want us to be sad. We'd lived through so much. We'd lost people before. We would prevail. And prevail we have. We wiped out the zombies in DharmaCity and reestablished WashingtonD.C. as the capitol. America was back. Matt went up to Canada to try and establish a unified nation. He would have ruled it, but wanted to stay here with us. He was part of our family now, Annie, Me, Danielle and him. Beverly and Rhetta are our co-Presidents after Rhetta wanted help. I still think Rhetta is the best of us all. She's so gentle and sweet.

"Hey husband," Annie hugs me.

"Hey wife." I hug her back.

"What are you doing down here? We finished recording our stories." Annie says.

"I know, but I wanted to add something else." I say closing the recording.

We all recorded our stories and Points of View into the Global Dynamics Memory Box. So years from now we can listen to them. I kiss Annie and looked at the collection of recordings. Our little recorded Dark World. Now it was light though thankfully. I smile and wrap my arms around Annie. We hold hands and walk outside of Global Dynamics. On Main Street people are gathering for a celebration. A year of freedom! I looked the familiar faces and smile at everyone. Katherine, Serena, Jason, Dan, Jennifer, Emma, Liam, Allison, Rhetta, Butch, Myka, Pete, Tiffany, Chad, Ian, Cat, Meghan, Rachel, Clay, Quinn, Joey, Alexis, Jack, Zane, everyone. I see the faces of those we lost. The faces that we killed. I see Allison Argent and her husband Scott McCall. I see Lydia and Jackson Whittemore, Alyssa and Ian's father. I see the plane crashing. The imagines of us dying. I can see the new timeline,. The zombies. me getting shot.

_"I'm Annie Walker." I'm on the plane._

_"Luke Conard," I shake Annie's hand. _

_"Uh, excuse me. Don't you know there is a plague going on?" Clay ran up to us._

_"Hi, I'm Rhetta Rodriguez," _

_"Danielle!" Annie screams._

_"I work for a government sanctioned facility in Eureka, Oregon. They have a cure for this." Allison said._

_"Annie, I just found my friends. I can't go with you?" I tell her in Red River._

_"Fine! It's okay. We don't need you!" She drives off with Rhetta._

_They get attacked. I save them. We get to Eureka. _

_"Don't forget me!" Annie cries. _

_She lets go and zombies drag her. Ingrid and I are send deep into the ground. We escape and see America Explode. I see Ingrid's plane break down above Eureka and crash. She gets out but Jason died. I see England and the interviews._

_"Uh, well we just did what we had to." I said to an interviewer._

_"I do," Ingrid said on our wedding day._

_"How about Derek? It sounds good." I suggest to her after the baby is born._

_"Gosh, Derek is going to kindergarten!" Ingrid says._

_"We need you all to go back to America!" Ms. Frederick says._

_"Luke wait! Use this." Claudia brings me an artifact on the docks. _

_I see the CUPAN nation and the Ontarian Nation. I see the darkness and the Hale Nation. I see Annie. She kills me._

_"Well you're dead Luke." Clay's aunt says to me in heaven._

_"What?" I say._

_"You can get back though." she says. _

_"Luke! You're alive!" Clay says._

_I see Allison get shot and Scott and Erica and Issac die. I see Annie send zombies back. We fight them and I stop Annie. Allison fixes her. We get on a plane. We're going home. We crash. A pole buries itself inside of me._

_"You'll love New America," I tell Annie on the plane. _

_"We move on," Annie says when we're with Earl in Heaven again._

_"Together?" I asked._

_"Together." Tiffany says. _

_"Remember when we chased them down in Hale Nation?" Lydia asks._

_I see myself in the new timeline with Annie and running away from CIA agents. I see us with a tornado. We're taken to Eureka and get on a spaceship. We see Earth destroyed. We come to NEW AMERICA. We're locked up. People shoot at us. Ingrid is gone._

_"Move on, my chapter is over. It's your turn now." she tells me on the island._

_"NO!" I scream as Shawna falls to the ground. _

_"You're dead too?" I asked Tessa in heaven._

_"Tanya killed me, but it's okay. She was possessed by an artifact." She responds. _

_I see the cathedral and us surviving the bomb. I see the evacuation center in Tuscany. It catches fire._

_"I can't trust you anymore Ingrid!" I scream. "You lied to me!"_

_Training with Annie. Jack and Zane breaking up. Fighting the Dharma. Killing the leader. Seeing Ingrid off. Marrying Annie. _

"You're always as good as you make life. If a world is dark, make it light." I tell myself. "This dark world is over."

I stop thinking about the old world. I focus on the new. I smile and hug Ingrid. Clay and Quinn wave at me. I wave back. They hold hands with Alexis. She looks like Ingrid in a way. I smile at her. Music starts playing. I pull Annie close and slow dance with her. I think about Ingrid. Today is a good day. Tomorrow, who know what the world will hold. As for today. Everything is good. Our trouble is finally over.

A light rain begins to fall. I look up at the sky. Annie twirls in it. I laugh and close my eyes. I let the rain wash over me. I picture everything at once. I know more trouble is coming. I can feel it. But for now. I just want to live. So I do. I laugh and run with Annie in the rain. Allison and Jack twirl together. I see everyone in Eureka smiling. I look at the sky again. A tear rolls down my cheek. I laugh.

"I love you," I tell Annie.

"I love you," She tells me.

"I don't think I'd change a thing," I say.

"Me either," she says.

I walk into the crowd with her. Everyone hugs in a giant hug. I'm not sure how it formed. We're just so happy I guess. The Dark World is Over.

_"My chapter is over. It's your turn now." Ingrid's voice says._

Though we've lost loved ones and gained new ones. Life was good. We should live it to the fullest. Never let Evil in. Always live pure and good. Do what's best. In the end it will pay off. I am content with my life. Now go live yours. Because this is just beginning.

-The End.

**Wow, guys. Wow. After ten novels this is the end. I have to say it's been a pleasure letting you all read this. I hoped you like it. It really means a lot to me. This started as a simple idea that we're all connected in September. It grew to a moral story of rescue and hope. It grew more to staying true to life. No words can express how thankful I am for you to read these. Thank you. Review with your favorite thoughts on the Dark World Series. Tell me what you really think it's about and how you thought the ended was. Thank you. **

**The Dark World Series may be over, but their stories aren't over yet. In the next few weeks look for the Light World Series that resolves everything and it ends perfectly. **

**Coming Soon:**

**Light World**

**Light World 2: Terra Nova**

**Light World 3: The Witches of Old**

**Light World 4: The End**

**Ingrid's Journey: A Dark World Prequel **

** -PerusesPotter12 signing off. **


End file.
